


needy baby

by ohmyuwu



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anyways, Cockwarming, M/M, MCND, Smut, Underaged Sex, holy shit i did this, woah mcnd smut hold up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyuwu/pseuds/ohmyuwu
Summary: in which seungmin is needy for his hyung.
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Son Seongjun | Castle J
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	needy baby

**Author's Note:**

> holy moly donut shop😳go ahead and attack me lmao idrc watch me do it again—

mcnd’s leader sat in his empty room as he continued working on producing a music clip and lowkey also watching finding nemo. glancing at the his tv he saw nemo and marlin both playing and smiled softly before drifting his eyes back to his computer.  
suddenly the door opened.

the leader didn’t mind and called out softly without looking back, “who is it?”  
not getting a reply he raised his brow before turning around slowly and gasped when his lover was standing there really really red cheeks and stood up in worry.

“baby are you alright! are you feeling sick? do you want me—“

“hyung, i’m ok i just missed you” seungmin pouted and waddled over to the older boy before clinging to him. seongjun sighed in relief and wrapped his arms around seungmin, “alright baby, do you wanna watch finding nemo with me?”

confused when the dancer shook his head, he noticed how heated the boy was and formed his mouth into a ‘o’.  
“my my.. so that’s what you mean hm baby?” 

seungmin whined and snuggled himself closer to seongjun, who only chuckled and brought his baby over to his desk and sat him on his lap. “baby boy i need to finish this song real quick ok? then i’ll take care of you” 

the leader smiled when his lover just snuggled into him and rested for a while.  
seongjun made sure he was holding the younger boy close to make sure he wouldn’t fall off, and continued to work...and watch finding nemo.

a few moments passed before the older boy heard a small whimper come from his boyfriend and looked down at him instantly in worry. he sighed in relief when he saw that the younger was still in his little position. 

seongjun kissed his head and softly whispered into his ear, “baby are you fully here?”  
seungmin let out a small noise when the older rubbed his back and the latter ended up chuckling at his lover. 

“seungminnie baby, can you come back for hyung? do you want an award?”  
just like that, seungmin whined softly before looking up at the leader with ready eyes.

“h-hyung..i-i..” the dancer had a small face of discomfort when he felt himself in the small position and then sighed happily when the leader placed him back on his lap.  
“what do you need baby? tell hyung” seongjun spoke softly as he rubbed seungmin’s hips softly and nipped at his neck.

“i-i want hyung!” seungmin whimpered as he began grinding onto the older and seongjun choked, before shaking his head back to reality and then turned to his lover.

“is that so?” 

“n-no teasing p-please hyung!” seungmin begged as tears rolled down his face and seongjun gasped before wiping them away and frowning. “shh.. no baby calm down, hyung won’t tease you ok? let’s see.. do you wanna cockwarm hm?”

seungmin instantly calmed down and he looked up at his lover and nodded. seongjun smiled and kissed the smaller boy softly, “i have to stretch you first then ok darling? can you let hyung do that?” 

smiling even more when the younger nodded once again, he glanced down at his outfit and chuckled when he already knew that lover wasn’t wearing any undergarments and lifted his shirt up slowly. cooing when he noticed that his baby was wearing his shirt, he heard seungmin whine softly.  
“ah ah baby, you have to let hyung stretch you. i don’t wanna hurt you.” 

seongjun saw his lovers small cock twitch when it was revealed from under the shirt and he chuckled before glancing at the latter and saw him hiding his face into his chest, “don’t he shy darling” he cooed.

the leader then rubbed two fingers over the boys hole before pushing them in, he was a bit shocked by at how loose seungmin was already but chose to add a third finger. seungmin let out a small whimper and he clutched seongjun’s shirt as he was being stretched.

seongjun moved his fingers around as he watched his lovers facial expressions and cooed when he felt the boys’ thighs start to tremble and he quickly pulled his fingers out, hearing a whine from the younger.

“baby you were gonna cum already, and you know the rules.” 

seungmin gasped when he was suddenly lifted once again and then instantly moaned when he felt his hyung’s cock enter him, quickly clinging to the older he shuddered when he felt the large cock inside him twitch. 

seongjun rubbed seungmin’s back before holding him close and continuing to work on his song. seungmin hummed as he turned his head to watch what the older was doing, his eyes about to shut since he felt on cloud 9 by literally just having his hyungs cock inside him.

seungmin’s thighs were shaking as he stayed in that position for quite a while before he moaned when seongjun moved slightly, causing the smaller boy to move along with him, but also his cock.  
seongjun kissed his lovers neck and wrapped an arm around his waist, “you doing good baby?” 

seungmin nodded weakly and continued watching his hyung work again. moments passed and seongjun noticed how his lover had been resting against him, he smirked before looking back at his screen and continued working before gripping the boys waist then thrusting up.

the dancer gasped and covered his mouth as he bolted awake. he tried to move back against his lovers cock but whined when he felt his hips being held down.  
seongjun chuckled and pecked the smaller male before asking softly, “what do you want hm baby?”

seungmin cried out when he felt the large shaft inside him move against and he threw his head back, “h-hyung! p-please!”  
the leader cooed and kissed the smaller boys neck, “please what minnie? do you wanna continuing sleeping on the bed? or—“

“hyung!” seungmin whined, cutting off his lover. “i-i want hyung!” he continued. 

seongjun chuckled at his lover and then connected their lips before pulling away, “awh baby why didn’t you say so?”  
before the other rapper could whine anymore, the leader thrusted up into him at a fast pace.

seungmin moaned loudly and then wrapped his arms around the orders shoulders, crying out when he abused his prostate.  
he whimpered out when the older stopped his movements, “h-hyung...p-please” he begged as he grinder onto his cock.  
instantly moaning out when his prostate was touched.

“please what baby?” seongjun asked teasingly and left small bites on the younger, he smirked when he heard the rapper whimper. “p-please move h-hyung!” 

seungmin moaned softly when the older held his hips tightly, and then gasped as he started getting rammed into.  
seongjun groaned and threw his head back into the chair as he gripped seungmin’s hips and thrusted into as if this moment would disappear.

seungmin screamed out in pleasure as he came closer to his orgasm and cried out when his thighs began to shake again, “h-hyung!” he moaned out with each thrust.  
seongjun watched as the younger boy’s small body moved with every thrust and chuckled.

“baby, when your close go ahead and cum yeah?” seongjun spoke towards his lover and continued ramming into the boy.

seungmin cried out as he came all over his lap and seongjun’s abdomen. seongjun chased his orgasm as he continued to pound the younger and groaned loudly. 

the dancer moaned with each thrust as he his body continued bouncing along with the thrust pattern.  
he gasped when his lover finally released his cum into him and quickly pulled out. 

seungmin made a noise before clinging onto the older and drifted off to sleep immediately. seongjun chuckled at how tired his baby was and took him over to his bed before laying him down, “i’ll be right back baby.” 

the leader cleared his throat as he prepped himself to finally leave the room, he knew that the others probably heard how loud his lover way by he couldnt care less in all honesty.

seongjun raised a brow when he saw a note on the counter and walked over to it, he noticed how quiet the dorm was and got even more confused before reading.

‘hi hyungs! since i know minjae hyung wouldn’t come clean and since huijunnie is too tired, i’ve decided to say it myself! the reason why seungmin hyung was so clinging and tired was because minjae hyung gave him a pill? i’m not sure what it was but when i overheard him and huijunnie i heard the word ‘viagra’! so i’m not sure if that helps but yea that’s all i have!  
seongjun hyung can you tell minnie hyung to feel better please:( i don’t want him to be sick forever all because of those pills! ok bye bye!  
ps. we also left to the park for a while so by the time you read this we should be home!

—junhyukie!’

seongjun’s heart froze, viagra?

**Author's Note:**

> holy moly donut shop😣im kinda regretting it y’all like lowkey i could’ve done better bHhaHA💀i wrote this shi when i was half asleep✌🏼


End file.
